Undeniable Bliss
by LOL97
Summary: Just some olicity drabbles XD ... between our favourite hero and his IT extraordinaire
1. Chapter 1 - A Hero of Smiles

hey guys... so this is my first fanfiction... i just love olicity... so i thought i'd share the love :)...please leave comments and tell me what you thought of it

It was that moment that he knew; he looked right at her and he saw his world fit into place, the way her soft blonde curls sat on her shoulders, the way her ocean eyes twinkled with love and a lot of pride, and lastly it was the way she held onto him, her hand in his, fiercely gripping onto his fingers as if saying that she trusted him with her life.

It was then that he had made his decision to come home to her, to see that smile, and to tell her he loved her. And so tonight he'd go out and face the worst of criminals, but one day he'd wake and tell her that she's his everything, and that she's the reason he fights like hell to come back.

"So how do I look?"

"Like a hero."

She smiled at him and released his fingers, letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ask Me and I'll Give In

Sometimes she wanted to give up, call it quits, she'd given enough of her life away to this crusade, but she was nothing if not honest, she knew in her heart that this was right. She didn't do it because of him or his heroic ways, she did it because there was a way for her to help people, to make a difference. But right now at this very moment, she couldn't help but do it for him. So yes, although that may be slightly wrong, she felt like she had to do it.

"Please." A slow plea, a beg, fell from him lips

"I'll get right on it." Her voice was firm she knew he needed this, so she engrossed herself in work as he gave her right shoulder one last squeeze before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Author's Note

DID ANYBODY ELSE HEAR THAT THE PRODUCERS ARE GONNA KILL FELICITY OFF! COZ I SWEAR TO GOD I MIGHT KILL MYSELF!

ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Apologise

There was a crack.

It's been days. Roy Harper has had a long 4 days, and he was sick and tired of this, and yes he thought of his own name in third person, so maybe Oliver was teaching him more than he wanted to be taught, but damn it he had made a recent discovery that his teacher was stupid.

Felicity sat at her computers furiously typing away at security details of codes of numbers he didn't even know existed. He looked across the room and sighed, the metal clang of the Salmon Ladder was getting annoying. He glanced once at Dig, who just shrugged his shoulders and gave a pointed look towards Oliver, as if blaming him for the whole situation.

"Really Dig? That's it." he simply looked down at his gun and continued cleaning.

So Roy had made a decision, he was going to take the situation into his own hands.

"Mum. Dad. Dig." That startled the wise man, as he put his gun down and walked over to Roy, Oliver on the other hand had just gained motivation to do another set.

"Roy." Dig gave him pointed look as if saying '_be careful kid'_

"No Dig. We all know the reason there's awkward tension in here is because of Oliver." Felicity swivelled in her chair and turned to face him and Dig, suddenly more interested in the whole situation.

Roy pointed his finger right at Oliver, as he dropped from the top bar onto his feet. "You're the reason why mom here" he gestured wildly to felicity "is pissed. So man up and apologise. Because I don't want to watch you sweat it out in front of her, hoping she'll break… cos we both know she won't!"

Felicity stood up walked over to Roy and stood in front of him "No point wasting your breath. Oliver knows he's wrong he just can't admit it." Dig folded his arms as Oliver cocked his eyebrows and joined the circle that had now formed. He stood opposite Felicity waiting for her to use her 'Loud voice', which Roy really didn't want to hear.

He huffed out one last breath "Oh for the love of god! Just do it. Admit the fact that you don't know everything and that you were wrong to pass judgment on her crappy tablet thing." That elicited an offended gasp from Felicity as she turned towards her tablet and scooped it up into her arms.

"Roy now is not the time…" Roy turned to face Oliver and gave him the look that said _'I'm begging for god sakes' _"fine." He said quickly "Felicity I am sorry I dropped your tablet and didn't pick it up from the floor."

Roy turned and faced felicity "Dad said sorry we're all happy again." Roy went to walk past clearly happy that he had diffused the situation, but felicity was not pleased

"Please Oliver, spare me insincere apologies, you hurt my baby on purpose and you know it. Admit it." Dig smiled knowingly as if he had been waiting for this outburst to happen, if the man knew, why the hell didn't he warn Roy?

Oliver crossed his arms "It's a tablet felicity, I'll buy you another one."

Felicity puffed out her chest "No. Admit that you sabotaged my baby."

"I did no such thing." Oliver stated, eyes locked onto Felicity's

"Oliver." She gripped tighter onto her tablet clutching to her chest as if he was going to rip it away.

"Fine you want to know the truth I didn't sabotage your 'baby'" Oliver looked at firmly at her eyes full of conviction. "But that annoying alarm went off and I tossed something at it to stop from beeping, it fell over."

"So it you injured my baby on purpose and you admit it." Felicity said pointedly.

Oliver sighed and went to the training mat "come on Roy, Felicity's too stubborn to listen to anything now."

"Stubborn. I'm stubborn. Says the man that refuses to ACTUALLY apologise." Felicity stomped over to her chair and plopped herself down as Diggle gave Roy a look that said _' I told you so'_

A couple of day's later, Felicity tablet sat at her desk, the screen that had been replaced, with a screen protector added to it, and note that said _'sorry'_ .

Roy watched as Dig grinned to himself, wait. hold on. Did he know Oliver was going to cave in?


	5. Chapter 5 - She'll be Okay

She was scared, she was worried she was broken, so she masked her fears with a beaming smile and hoped no one would notice, at least that way she could pretend that she was whole. She hid it for a while, she was afraid of it all, the nightmares that plagued her mind when she went to bed, the footsteps she took when turned the corner, the thoughts that swirled in her mind when no-one was around to distract her.

It was the same nightmare; Slade had a blade at her throat, ready to take the strike at any minute, the blade sunk further and further until it broke skin and had her gasping for air, waking frantically from a nightmare. Eventually she'd get up and go to the foundry, her safe place.

She sat herself down and waited a few seconds for her 'babies' to start up. She didn't even hear him come in.

"Felicity?" she swivelled and spluttered in her chair

"Oh hey Oliver. I'm er… just… you know ." he cocked his eyebrow and gave her a concerned look, that was what she didn't want to see, she didn't want to look weak, she was strong and she could get over this. That was until she saw his sky blue eyes shake with worry, concern and even love. "I'm um… I just left my tablet." She scurried for her tablet and abruptly stood up, and true to Felicity Smoak fashion, she babbled "because you know I can't live without it, although now that I think of it I did manage to live without for like 23 yrs of my life, which is weird considering I could've gotten it earlier, if hadn't been for that weird shipping company that never delivered…"

"Felicity." He walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping ever so slightly, as if his touch would convey all her feelings. She looked up at him her gaze locked onto his, she had never noticed before, but his sky eyes were firmer now, he wasn't that rogue vigilante bleeding out the backseat of her car, he was now a selfless hero, who wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he knew that the people he cared about weren't safe and content. So looked up at him and gave him the best smile she could muster.

"I'm going to go before I talk you to sleep." He gave her shoulder one last squeeze before she walked past but when she reached the bottom steps of the foundry he turned and looked at her, his eyes full of conviction and honesty; he let a few sincere words fall from his lips.

"Felicity you are the most selfless person I have met, and you are a hero." She grinned as she walked up the steps her head hung in contentment. Maybe she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but she knew that one day she'd able to and that she'd be fine, it was her way of giving up a little for the people she cared about, her way of being a hero.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'll wait

Anyone who was someone would look at her and know exactly what sort of person she was; they knew her to be beautiful, intelligent, courageous and honest, loving and all round remarkable. But they also new she was waiting. Some who didn't understand her would sympathise, they would tell her that _'maybe one day he'll come around'_ or _'it's okay just let him go'_ but they didn't know how fiercely her heart had gripped his, they didn't know how she pulled him back from the edge each and every time, and they sure as hell didn't know what she sacrificed for him. She knew what others didn't, she knew the hero he was, knew the man he wanted to be, but in the end it always resulted in her waiting.

He thought that she deserved better, she was too good for him and he knew it, he was chained down by darkness, she was lifted with light. He never thought to imagine what it would be like if he let her in, he didn't wanted to see her bright ocean eyes fill with disappointment and grief. But he didn't know the way she loved him, he didn't know that she wouldn't see the monster, and the worst part is that he didn't know she was waiting.

"Well I think you deserve better than her."

The words had escaped her lips before she knew it , so she turned around and briskly walked away, thinking that she'd have to wait a little while longer. A lump already forming in her throat.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Message

The 'arrow cave' was quiet, Felicity was busy updating her systems, Dig was doing inventory, checking that all the guns, bullets, and arrows were fine. Roy looked between them and then decided to walk over to Diggle.

"Hey dig, how old is Felicity?" Dig looked back at Roy, a poker-face firmly settled on his features

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"No reason." Roy shook his head and went back to training

The next day Sara and Tommy came tumbling down the steps only to find Roy stood up and oddly close to Felicity's 'babies' with a guilty look on his face, they looked back and forth between the computers and Roy, Tommy turned and leaned closer to Sara.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that, I don't want to be a witness for murder" Sara nodded, she was about to leave until she felt a pang of curiosity; she pointed at Roy with Cheshire grin planted on her face.

"Roy what are you doing?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights; Tommy lifted an eyebrow, more interested now. Roy huffed out a breath and looked between them and the computer, before he relented.

"I'm checking how old Felicity is?" both Sara's and Tommy's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" they asked in union

"Cos Oliver's nearly 30 and Felicity is definitely younger." They looked at the computer and then back at Roy, curiosity taking over them as well.

"That is very true." Tommy went to the computer and joined Roy, leaving Sara push in between them and gained control of the keyboards

All three of them looked at the Keyboard and then each other, Roy was first to speak. "So…Who doesn't mind dying?"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it! Damn it!" huffed Roy "Alright mover over" he pushed Sara towards Tommy and grabbed the keyboard.

The Computer ran searches until it came up with an alert; all three of them jumped back from the Computer as bleeping alarm went off. The next thing that happened had them all running towards the stairs. A light flashed towards all three of them as if storing away data, Roy looked at Sara

"What just happened?"

"I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders

Tommy was about to speak before the following message started playing 'ROY HARPER. SARA LANCE. TOMMY MERLYN.' The robotic message played and then it switched to Felicity's voice _'I don't think anyone is dumb enough to touch my babies but just in case… anyways haven't I warned you not to touch my 'babies'? .Uggh now I'm going to come and see this message get really pissed and use my loud voice, is it you Oliver? I always knew it was going to be _you_ again. Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to buy a green onesie for little Digglet, I wouldn't have told anyone, Oh!'_ the sudden gasp gave them all the courage to laugh "Oliver was searching onesies? really?" Tommy let out in between his laughter _'this is going to be really bad if it isn't Oliver on the other end, if it isn't then whoever it is don't tell Oliver I told you, ACTUALLY I didn't tell you, you weren't meant to touch my 'babies' so you know what I'm just going to send a GPS signal to my phone telling me to get the Arrow cave, so yeh I'm probably well on my way by now …..hahahahaha…. btw did any of guys realise how creepy this message is?'_ they looked between each other a panicked look on all of their faces.

And that's how Dig found them, Roy, Sara and Tommy, trying to find hiding spots in arrow cave. "I'm not even gonna ask." He shook his head and walked towards Roy "oh and by the way Felicity's 26."

"What?" Tommy and Sara yelled from under the tables,

Roy looked back at them"26"

All three of them looked between each other and nodded "huh." They spoke in union.

Dig just looked at them as if they were the weirdest people alive, come to think of maybe they were. He walked over to Felicity's computers and was about to start typing before all three them yelled

"NOOOO!" he looked back at them and then shook his head and pressed down on the first key again the flash went off, and Tommy, Roy and Sara shook their heads

"Idiot"- "stupid"- "fool" They muttered in Union. Again they message started playing 'JOHN DIGGLE.'

"It's started…. Dig find a place to hide! Quick!" the message continued until fear dawned upon Diggle, he sat frozen until he heard footsteps; he jumped under the table to with Roy, Sara and Tommy and switched off the lights.

"Happy Birthday." Felicity stood on her tiptoes and pecked Oliver on the lips. Roy, Sara and Tommy looked towards Diggle, and then they all looked towards Roy who had the biggest grin on his face.

"So should we tell them about us yet?" Felicity asked, Oliver pulled his head back and met Felicity's gaze, she beamed at him, Oliver's lips tugged upwards into a smile

"Whose week is it?" he asked, she grinned and said…

"Roy's"

Just then the bleeping alarm went off again, Oliver went to turn in off and pressed down on the 'escape' key

"Oliver don't…." the flash went off the message started again 'OLIVER QUEEN.' And then switched to Felicity's voice _'I don't think anyone is dumb enough to touch my babies but just in case… anyways haven't_…." he let a chuckle, the corners of his eyes creased as he laughed.

"Fel-ic-ity" he gripped onto her hard, entwining their fingers together and bought her in for a hug. "Only you." He whispered gently into her hair, she grinned up at him.

The four of them under the table watched Oliver and Felicity with a small smile on their faces, well except for Roy who was out right grinning for winning the bet to when Oliver and Felicity were going to get together, then Roy turned to Dig and whispered

"How long are we going to stay down here?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Undeniable Bliss

_**Hey guys well I was thinking should I end this here or continue? let me know. :)**_

He thought back to that day, the day his axes shifted, taking a full 180° turn.

_She looked at him, her eyes never wavering, and such firmness in her words. He had never expected her, never expected those words to drop from her mouth. When he had recruited her he had thought that she was wise, brilliant and a definite asset. She instantly saw the person within him; saw the hero he wanted to become. He didn't think or rather didn't notice the hero she already was. _

_"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving." _

She looked up at him her ocean eyes full of unyielding love, as she gripped onto their new born baby, her hands wrapping and holding onto a soft, plush, blue baby blanket. He had noticed a while ago that there was no point of concealing his happiness around her, so he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered the only words he could think of.

"I love you."

She beamed up at him, an uncontainable happiness spreading through her, and then gazed down.

"Tommy Queen… Did you know your Daddy is a hero?"

Her name fell from his lips like a prayer.

"Felicity."

He looked back him, adoration filling her eyes, he didn't know if all the emotions her saw in her eyes were hers or his merely being reflected in hers. His fell upon the small bundle in her arms, it was funny how something so small, so tiny and fragile, be the very reason of his existence.

"Well your Mommy was a born a Hero."

Her finger found his cheeks as she waited for him to bring his sky blue eyes to her.

"I love you too."

His face stretched wide, wider than he thought imaginable, this was for him and would always be undeniable bliss.


End file.
